Typically cell phones, fixed line phone terminals, and like communication devices record information about incoming and outgoing calls in a communications log. The communications log can be used by a user of a communication device to review a caller identification of incoming calls and numbers dialed by the user. The user can also utilize the communications log for fast dialing of phone numbers.